Wizard Love
by Cass123Marichat
Summary: Hermione and Draco singing Wizard Love. ANd how wizard Love came to be. Hermione and Draco share stories and create the sing Wizard Love.


**I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own the Lyrics. But I love the song**

There was a blazing fire in the Heads' Common Room and the atmosphere was nice, warm, calm. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger sat on the couch other the Heads common room, cuddling.

"I can't believe Dumbledore is planning a house unity, karaoke night on Friday, and making us sing!" Hermione rants her disappointment and anger to her secret boyfriend.

"Well, we could always sing together. We have discussed that it's time to come clean about our relationship." Draco suggests. After thinking about it for a bit, Hermione smiles, kissing him quickly before jumping up and getting some spare parchment.

"Ok, we have to make up a song in 2 weeks. Maybe we can write the song about Magic, Hogwarts and about the love between a Slytherin and Gryffindor." Hermione looks at her boyfriend waiting for his opinion.

"Let me get the instruments" Draco rushes to get them, and Hermione smiles after him. Getting started on the Lyrics, but with Draco, it came easily to them.

"How about, we start with how 'I never thought you'd be in my life' because, well a few years ago, unless you forgot; we hated each other. I would have never thought you'd be someone I love so much" Draco starts after Hermione kisses Draco at how romantic that sounded she writes it down. "You can start the song off, and then I'll come in"

"That sounds like a great idea. OK, next line. 'Who would have known that I could like a boy like you?' because as you said, we hated each other, and when you saved me from falling off that broomstick, I started seeing you as I see you now. Tall, dark and handsome." Hermione giggles and Draco laughs with her.

"Sounds perfect. Talking about Tall, dark and handsome. Next line can be, 'Tall dark and Slytherin,' because everyone knows how handsome I am." Draco says for his ego.

And Hermione sighs, continuing the line with 'what's a girl to do?'"

"Remember that time when you used your broomstick to literally sweep we off my feet after a game, lucky no one was around to see that, I screamed so loud. So I think that the next line should be 'You used your Nimbus to sweep me off my feet.'"

"And now without you by my side, I feel incomplete. Next line should be 'But now without you by my side, I feel incomplete.'" Draco says and Hermione snuggles into Draco's arms more and continues writing.

"When we first got here we got parted into Slytherin and Gryffindor by that old sorting hat, we should write something about that" Hermione suggest, waiting to see what Draco will say, pen in hand.

"Ok, how about. 'Slytherin and Gryffindor, parted by the sorting hat' and the next line could be 'From rival houses boy but we don't have to be like that' that can be our chorus"

"That's perfect. And remember that time I wasn't feeling well, and you wanted to go to Hogsmeade so you confunded me to make me feel better just so you could have some lollies. I was so mad at you. So this next line should be 'Cause you've confundesed me, and now I'm feeling well' and then the next one can be 'Like this is magical, I'm under your spell." Then we start singing together and then it changes to you.'

"That's a perfect idea. We can go back to the starting line, 'I never thought you'd be in my life'. And then we can start with how we are from two different worlds and that we let then collide. So it sounds like 'Two different worlds that we let collide', and the next line could be how it will never the way it was before." Draco voices his ideas and Hermione writes them down.

"This the last line, it could be 'and it will never be the way it was before" And then we go onto your solo," Hermione says, writing and crossing and writing again.

"Or I can do a one-liner and then we both sing and then it's my solo," Draco suggested.

"How do you always make better plans then me?" Hermione asks.

"Draco smirks and responds by saying. "Cause baby, I'm a cunning Slytherin and you are a brave Gryffindor. Which is a good lyric line. 'Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor'. And then we both say 'Yeah, yeah, yeah' a few good times. And then I say again, 'Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor'

"And when it was April fools day, and you had lots of muggle tricks up your sleeves. How about, 'Walking down a corridor with tricks right up my sleeve'."

"I remember that. I also remember that I 'bumped' into you and you wanted me to show you all my cool muggle tricks. 'Bump into this girl that's on my floor, she just wants to see'." Draco laughs out his story.

"And the next line could be 'What would it be like to hold hands with someone dark?' Because I just love holding your hand." Hermione says and Draco kisses her forehead.

"You know how people normally need a wand to start a spark, well we have our own spark. 'Who would have known you don't need a wand to start a spark'" Draco suggests.

"That's so romantic" And Hermione kisses Draco full on the lips. When they finished their kiss, Hermione continues. "Well mister romantic, as a Slytherin you can slither up to me whenever you want."

"Only if you will be my lion club. Which is actually a good lyric. 'I'll slither up to you; you can be my lion cub'. And the next line could be about how I asked you out to share a butterbeer down at Rosemerta's pub" Draco smiles.

"That's a perfect idea, how does 'Let's share a butterbeer down at Rosemerta's pub' sound?" Hermione suggests.

"That's perfect, and going back to my amazing flying skills, why don't we make the next line about that" Draco shrugs, unsure.

"Talking about your flying skills, you always said that I was your golden snitch, so the line could be, 'I'll chase right after you, you are my golden snitch'"

"And the last line of my solo could be, 'I'll be your Wizard love, you are my only witch' and then you go back to both and then I sing one last line, both again and then we take turns."

"Ok, so both of us can sing the chorus again. 'I never thought you'd be in my life. Two different worlds that we let collide. And it will never be the way it was before.'" Hermione says, writing down the chorus again.

"And then I can say 'Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor' again and we can sing 'Yeah, yeah, yeah' a few more times and I sing 'Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor' and then 'Oh girl, this isn't like me.'"

"That's perfect, and then I can maybe say 'Two hearts quickly beating.' Because when I am near you, my heart beats quickly, and I know your heart does the same." Hermione laughs.

"Then I sing 'Ooooh, it's taking hold.' And then you sing 'Now our world is shining red and gold.' Then we sing the chorus again." Draco says and lays his head on Hermione's, while she writes down the chorus again, 'I never thought you'd be in my life. Two different worlds that we let collide. And it will never be the way it was before.'

"You then sing 'Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor' we sing the chorus again, 'I never thought you'd be in my life. Two different worlds that we let collide. And it will never be the way it was before' sing 'Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor' again and we sing 'Yeah, yeah, yeah' a few more times and you finish on 'Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor' and we have a song."

"Now we have to practise" Draco kisses Hermione and they go to bed for the night and they practise in the morning.

"2 weeks later"

The great hall was set up as a stage, with a small backstage with people who were going to sing and show their talent.

"Up next are Hermione and Draco Malfoy singing an original song, called Wizard Love" We walk up onto the stage where two microphones on the middle of the stage, the music they recorded a few nights ago started.

**Bold= Both**

Italics=Hermione

_Italics Underlined=Draco_

(Hermione)

_I never thought you'd be in my life_

_Who would have known that I could like a boy like you?_

_Tall, dark and Slytherin, what's a girl to do?_

_You used your Nimbus to sweep me off my feet. _

_But now without you by my side, I feel incomplete. _

_Slytherin and Gryffindor parted by the sorted hat_

_From rival house boy but we don't have to be like that_

_Cause you've confundesed me, and now I'm feeling well_

_Like this is magical, I'm under your spell. _

(Both)

**I never thought you'd be in my life**

**Two different worlds that we let collide**

**And it will never be the way it was before**

(Draco)

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

(Both)

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

(Draco)

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

_Walking down the corridor with tricks right up my sleeve_

_Bump into this girl that on my floor, she just wants to see_

_What would it be like to hold hands with someone dark?_

_Who would have known you don't need a wand to start a spark_

_I'll slither up to you; you can be my lion cub_

_Let's share a butterbeer down at Rosemarta's pub_

_I'll chase right after you, you are my golden snitch_

_I'll be your Wizard love; you are my only witch. _

(Both)

**I never thought you'd be in my life**

**Two different worlds that we let collide **

**And it will never be the way it was before**

(Draco)

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

(Both)

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

(Draco)

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

_Oh, girl, this isn't like me. _

(Hermione)

_Two hearts quickly beating. _

(Draco)

_Ooooh, it's taking hold. _

(Hermione)

Now our world is shining red and gold.

(Both)

**I never thought you'd be in my life**

**Two different worlds that we let collide**

**And it will never be the way it was before**

(Draco)

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

(Both)

**I never thought you'd be in my life**

**Two different worlds that we let collide**

**And it will never be the way it way before**

(Draco)

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

(Both)

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

(Draco)

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

At the end of the song, Draco kissed Hermione and the hall broke out in cheers. Next thing Hermione knows, Draco is leaning down on one knee in front of everyone and the school goes quiet. He pulls out a beautiful ring and Hermione gasps.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you have made me into a better person. My love for you is strong and can only grow stronger. I love you so much and I would move Heaven and Earth to be with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes by the end of the heartwarming speech and Draco has a fleeting moment of dread before she smiles and nods her head, "Yes, yes. I will love to marry you" Draco smiles, stands up and puts the ring on her finger and kisses her with all his love.

Everyone stands and cheers. They were magically made for each other. It was a truly magical fairy-tale.


End file.
